109730-with-every-person-that-quits
Content ---- That's how it's looking on Evindra right now. Hopefully they're coming here first and seeing whose server is "dead" and rolling on a good one. :) | |} ---- ---- :lol: I don't have any problem going highpop before everyone else gets out of low. It was foretold that, one day, all the roleplayers would inherit the Earth. | |} ---- And the Nexus, too, apparently! | |} ---- Strangely enough.. I'm working on a Tabletop story resembling that. Inheriting the earth sucks! Let's hyperbole and say there's 1:12 people is a Role Player. ...that means we'll need to bury like 6.2 BILLION people! That's ALOT of digging. | |} ---- That's okay I'm an expert in Animal Crossing when it comes to digging holes! | |} ---- SOLVED! | |} ---- Eh, details. We'll sort it out as soon as I'm back from my Shadowrun night. | |} ---- ---- 5th? | |} ---- I was just referencing it (I don't have that kind of time anymore between Wildstar and work), but when I WAS still playing last year, we were still using 4th. | |} ---- ---- We _try_ to get something in once every week / other week / 3 weeks. We just grabbed 5th. While I like 4th, 5 makes ALOT of things easier for new players to get in. *uses orange cone flashlights* If you would please follow the safety cones. PvE to the left. Stormtalon. PvE-RP to the Right. Evindra. PvP goes into the giant Octagon just down the hall. | |} ---- While that is true ... We picked up two brand new to the game players last night and I spoke to another at length (taught him how to Architect in chat). So there *ARE* new players out there. We (as a community) just need to direct those folks to the "right servers" so they don't get discouraged and bail because they picked Rowsdower off the list at random. (No offense to the Rowsdower Expats!) | |} ---- I once wanted a true, full on Shadowrun MMORPG. Then I realized you'd need to essentially make something like five or six flawless MMORPGs that work flawlessly together. You'd need a driving game, one based around decking (which would be completely based outside reality), melee combat, guns, magic, stealth... It'd be like rolling Skyrim, CoD, Assassin's Creed, Need 4 Speed, and God knows what else into a mixing bowl and coming out with something that all works together perfectly, in a cityscape that would be bigger than any other video game environment I can think of offhand in a variable environment that has no central story, but generates them based on your standings and tries to actively screw you over for no loot. Wildstar is what you can build in nine years. I'd be 50 before even a godlike development house could get a game like that out if they started right now. | |} ---- ---- I don't RP. I'm Exile on Evindra. No one minds. I'm Dom on Stormtalon. I've heard you can't transfer to. Which is unfortunate. It doesn't seem full. | |} ---- ---- Got a fresh transfer in last night to Exile Stormtalon, so from what I gather, you can still transfer to it. Or did I misread that? Also, to anyone going to Stormtalon as an Exile, feel free to hit me up in game. I've been known to dedicate some time helping. :P | |} ---- "There are more than seventy Earths spinnin' about the galaxy, and the meek have inherited not a one." | |} ---- Definitely can transfer over with us and new players still joining. Had a guy ask how to get to my house last night after neighboring up. I'll always hit you up Kael ;) | |} ---- Then don't pay. Just some play with us. No one is gonna die if you start over again, right? Then maybe once Carbine/NCSoft picks a course of action, you can move your other toon. | |} ---- Part of the fun of an RP server is chatting while leveling. Shout out to Neroxanthe who ran into Spenser while leveling and RPed for hours while we quested. Totally unknown person, just heard me /say something and walking at not a sprint and jumped into the fun! :) | |} ---- So come and play with some; with some people! Evindra RP's are mostly, from what I can tell, private circles of people, or full-on planned events and get-togethers. I have been on Evindra about a month now, and during that time I have not seen a single person RPing in open-world chat. Not one. The coffee thread people have a great guild on Dom side, and we're growing every day. It's a great atmosphere, and there isn't really much (if any) RPing happening, so you wouldn't be bombarded with that, either. | |} ---- Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalkor my love! Quickest way to apparently dredge up curiosity is to block your house door like I've done. I keep zoning in to see people crawling all over it trying to get through to see inside my house. Silly Exiles. <3 | |} ---- You should hang out with me more often. I'm always spamming /say with crazy voodoo shit on Seeger. | |} ---- I don't think there is anything wrong with the actual Dominion faction causing people to not play it. It's word of mouth from the forums and things like that telling people if you want to actually get LFG queues don't roll Dom. Self fulfilling prophecy and all that. Don't go Dom if you want a queue, no one goes Dom, no queues. If people would stop saying that maybe people wouldn't be afraid to roll Dom. That and people are inherently going to roll to the bigger side in PVP. Most people who roll on PVP servers just want to be on the side with more people. | |} ---- Face it, female aurins are the biggest reason for the population discrepency. Besides, wouldn't the side with less people have shorter pvp queue? | |} ---- ---- I dunno, RP/FPS games like Borderlands 2 aren't too far off. The driving combat in that game is actually better than what I remember in Auto Assault, which was supposed to be a vehicle based MMO. The melee is effective if uninspired, gun combat is solid, and magic combat is essentially already there when you look at special gun effects, player abilities and the elemental effects. Heck, there are some ways the questing system is more solid than in this game. | |} ---- Shorter PVP yes. Shorter LFG no (the majority of the population in this game is PVE). PVP in this game was pretty much dead on arrival. | |} ---- ---- ---- What's the price of CREDD on Evindra? I'm wondering if I could bring my plat over with me... | |} ---- Yea that is another thing. Due to not doing anything, I've just been farming, making money. It would be stale to have to give away money I've worked for already, to be able to go to a new realm. I did roll a Dom character on Stormtalon, some other guildies did too. However we were under the impression of the "no xfer", so I'll let them know that was wrong tonight. | |} ---- Gimme five minutes and I'll find out! | |} ---- Like I've been saying, just give the Dominion Luminai. Everyone will want to roll Dominion for the pretty elves and things will balance themselves out. Trust me on this one. :P | |} ---- ---- Well if that isn't a sign to not transfer, I don't know. RPing is the devil's work, I say! Like Rock&Roll music and... violent video games! | |} ---- Hmm. So I'd have to buy at 7 plat and sell for I'm guessing around 6 then. Better than nothing. :) (I'm actually on E right now in the northern wilds...) | |} ---- ---- Yeah, but not like Shadowrun. In Shadowrun, all this is integrated. Which means you can't just have some driving or vehicular combat, you'd have to have a full on racing sim built into the game. One of the "classes" (since technically, everyone with a VCR installed is a "rigger") revolves around both vehicle driving and combat of all kinds (which means you'll have to have everything from GTA style motorcycle running-from-the-law to VTOL thunderbird midair missile combat). And they also can run drones, which means you'll need to have AI that would put most MMORPGs to shame, since you'll have to be able to fly these things by wire and have them work autonomously. And, depending on your issue, you can also break in and control building security systems with them. That's one class, which also needs to be integrated into the base game, because outside the vehicle these guys can still run around packing weaponry and working like anyone else. That's just one "class", which would essentially require a bunch of different game types just to make it work. Most games have trouble balancing just ranged and melee combat, let alone trying to work in a decker having to break into a cold vault and hunt data. Truly, it would be the best MMORPG that will ever be. It will also never happen, because to do any kind of justice to its awe-inspiring predecessor in book form, they'd have to essentially great editions of just about every single genre of game out there and fuse them seamlessly into one massive game. I've given up hope of it ever happening. | |} ---- Bah, Shadowrun in general has to be the greatest franchise that is also heavily underused. The potential is almost infinite, and yet the selection of games is... slim pickings at best. Well at least the indie RPG was good enough for me, though it was rather simplistic. | |} ---- ---- He did say he was wrong at the end of his post. I agree with that bit lol | |} ---- ---- To be totally fair, though, I can't see it ever working as an MMORPG because it's just too much game. It's not like Warhammer, where everything's handled from the top down and a bit more generic (given how many MMORPGs come from RTS games and time-based RPGs, that seems to be a trend). Shadowrun is very visceral and personal, and leveling happens both vertically and laterally. Getting that tenth or more step in any skill is such a PITA to get the kharma, and it takes years to get the stuff you need to reliably break a AAA security system played right. *broke into Aztech's pyramid HQ in Seattle on a run and spent like a month outrunning the crazy sonsofbitches* | |} ---- ---- Thanks for that btw... | |} ---- Because they're hearing drastic changes are being made. I've got several friends that said they'll reup once the pvp and attunement changes are in. | |} ---- ---- Simplistic is an understatment. The game is crazy linear but it pretends to be open ended. I had to stop playing. | |} ---- Hmm, pretty sure CREDD prices go up if the population is going down... That's why CREDD is 10+ plat on all EU servers :D So if they are rising on Evindra, that points towards a slight populatin decline for me.. 6,66 plat is still hilariously cheap though /jealous | |} ---- LOL WHAT?? Evindra is bleeding out at an extremely alarming rate. I'm seeing less and less activity from my guild, faction alliances, neighbors, and friends in general. There are literally only HALF (if not even less!) of those people playing right now, compared to last month. I'm not saying there aren't new players coming in or anything, but we're losing more than we're gaining for sure. The only thing Evindra has going for it, is that it's a RP server, and those pretty much NEVER die in any MMO. | |} ---- Well that's not true. When Steamwheedle Cartel opened, it was medium to highpop. Ghost town now for like five or six years. Evindra's far from dead, though. Hell, if anything, I've got more going on now than at launch. The only reason we have to think there are less people playing is that we go "medium" less often. We were one of the only servers that weren't all high all the time at launch, but we survived because we've got the best community. And because the people who do housing on our server are awesome. That's where everyone hangs out, if you're looking for people in Illium or Thayd. And our major cities are more full than most other servers, but it pales in comparison to player run bars, dives, and hangouts. That's where all the people are hanging out. | |} ---- Dunno there, that might be a pretty tall order. I mean, even though I'm still "active" in Wildstar, I barely really play it all that much. For the time being, I log in for a short window each day to open a boom-box, once in awhile sell mats to the vendor (from housing plot harvests once they pile up enough), pay lot "repairs", and occasionally tinker with my house or plot itself. Pretty much sticking it out until either my CREDD runs out, or I'm out of boom-boxes... probably, more-than-likely, whichever comes first. Not that giving this game another shot is out of the picture/question... but considering the rocky start the game gave to ME, personally, during head-start -- along with the mis-steps, bugs, glitches, issues, dryness and grindy-ness, time-walls/pay-walls, super-high game-set price-locks, lack of more starter-zones and multiple paths/storylines, linearity, and other problems (some of which were more personally-directed)... part of me feels this game would have to almost totally reinvent or reboot itself the same way FFXIV did, and I highly doubt that's going to happen, or even that there'd be enough revenue to pull that off. :unsure: Well, not defending the game, as populations are indeed and definitely dwindling... but it's sort of a multiple-cause issue. Yes, prices CAN go up due to lowering population; however, they can also go up when people become less invested in the game, or feel the "value" of spending $20 extra on-top of their sub has worn off. Only way prices really go down, as far as I know, is if new CREDD is bought and posted at a lower price. Or perhaps if someone lowers their asking price for their CREDD (is that possible?)... would suspect though, most throw the CREDD up and don't really pay much attention to it... otherwise I'm sure there'd be constant lower prices as there'd be more competition to sell before others. Agreed, I'm on Evindra with my mains/exile characters... and it's pretty ghost-town no matter what time I check it out. Thayd, housing zones, etc... chats are pretty empty, as are the areas around the auction-house, bank, guild-bank, etc. Even moving out and around the game can definitely feel the seclusion/solitude. Starting ARR at the beginning of July doesn't help that much either... in FFXIV, there's usually people everywhere, at all hours of day, all days of the week... even if only a few here and there in the off hours (referring to more out-of-the-way and oddball locations), there's still enough to let you know there's community presence, and allow you to not feel all alone. Sometimes getting a dungeon-party together in the off hours can take a bit, at least for the auto-team gathering... but still at least happens and works okay. | |} ---- ---- And like I said elsewhere, I am certain there is a lesson in their for Carbine somewhere, when the "filthy casual carebear scum" are having more fun with their game than the people they profess to be catering too. Seems like there are some messed up priorities in the home office. | |} ---- Not sure that's accurate. Who are they catering to? I guess that's the first point of discussion. I've not seen an official post by Carbine on the matter, but Wildstar has always been sold to me as a game for the hardcore. Who are the hardcore? In my mind, it's the top guilds like Enigma, Voodoo, etc. Who's doing all the complaining on the forums? Not the above. In general, that is. There was the complaint from an Enigma raider about 40-mans and PPP (I would assume things got better after downing SD ;)), there was another complaint yesterday about gauntlets being crap. But all in all I think the hardcore are having a lot of fun raiding, I personally love it. | |} ---- The biggest problem are people who think they're hardcore, but not. A very sizeable group, apparently. People who want to be up there with Enigma, the creme de la creme who have earned my unerring respect for their ability, but really can't handle raiding like this more than one to two days a week. I do believe part of why some people quit the game was that it shattered their expectations. Surely, it could not be them who made them unable to clear content faster than anyone else in the world. Game's RNG. After you get to the more casual side of that, though, you've got people largely happy with the game again. Guys like me and Tex aren't killing for content, we're not in a hurry, we're enjoying dicking around with the game. Since we're not ZOGMRAIDN we aren't really so desperate for the gearing and attunement changes (though they'd be nice). The people who got caught in the gears were people who wanted to raid, but disliked that Enigma's time and skill investment put them in Datascape before those players even cleared attunement. It's a sort of paradox where people say they're casual and complain that they can't keep up with the hardcore, or people who say they're hardcore when they're not. Really, hardcore and casual are nebulous, ephemeral terms to describe playtime, but people got caught up in the definitions. Raiding in this game is a sledgehammer of difficulty and, right now, a moderately steep gear grind. I don't mind the gear issues being a bit more regular and customizeable so that not so much comes up worthless, Carbine should fix these if it helps people. But the people who washed out of the game this soon aren't "casuals" or "hardcores", but people somewhere in the middle that wanted to keep their cake and eat it, too. Part of having fun with this game is realizing I'm not in Enigma, never would be, and wouldn't personally enjoy it. Once you're on your own time doing your own thing, the game's a lot more fun. Maybe if people come back once gearing has been simplified and normalized, they'll be a bit more relaxed and won't burn themselves out trying to do something they don't want to do at the rate they're trying to do it. The other portion are PVPers since PVP gets exploited hard in this game. It's PVP, that's kind of how it goes. People will exploit every cheap little unintended thing if they can get away with it. Fixes are incoming, though, and the best cure for any PVP game is more PVPers. Once they get enough well geared 50s taking the plunge into Warplots, things are going to get a little heated. | |} ---- Hmmmmnawwwww I think people quit the game because they found it sucks. It's simple. Instead of pleading with the devs and writing bug tickets, they took everyones advice - " if you don't like it DON'T PLAY" People won't cake around if a game is not fun doesn't matter if you call them hardcore or casual. Can't really say that there's a single hardcore guild in this game anyways. No life/socially dysfunctional? yeah maybe, but hardcore? Naaah Everyone playing wildstar is a casual and there's nothing wrong with that. ;) Ah and you'll find a lot of the exploits come from pve'rs trying to do pvp as quickly as possible. Real pvpers want to feel like they earnt their place not bribe/get carried there. | |} ---- ---- You, my friend, haven't seen the people playing in Enigma, Voodoo, or the high end raiding guilds, then. Yeah, those people are hardcore. Really hardcore. Those are I-hit-90-and-cleared-the-starter-raids-in-less-than-a-month hardcore gamers. Those guys, if anyone defines that word, define it. And they aren't all lifeless/soulless guys, they're just really, really, really good and are hitting raids more often than they're not. Great people for the most part, too, as it happens. But just because those people don't show up on GD to talk much doesn't mean people who could be defined as hardcore aren't playing, they just don't hang out here and whine about the game. They've got their own corner of the forums. They get a lot more positive and informative feedback running around on those threads. We eat the hate here on the GD forums. Essentially, we're tanking rage for Wildstar right now on General Discussion. | |} ---- ---- It's not free (I think it's 20 bucks through the NCSoft account management page). | |} ---- Sorry to say, but that's not how it works in the least. In sales, generally speaking, 1 person leads to several word of mouth impressions, and will generally either discourage or encourage whomever to try it out. Wildstar isn't the hot new MMO anymore. People have given their impressions about the endgame. Just as ESO has dropped off the radar, so will Wildstar, unless it gets a large playerbase back. Unfortunately, getting players to return is much harder than getting players to try a game out and most players who were aware of wildstar have bought it by now. Products don't continue selling at the same rate that it did in its initial release. You'll see a steady decline in the player base until a patch is released, then a minor boost, then a steady decline again. | |} ---- That's not strictly speaking true. It's especially not true since Wildstar is in the unique position of being generally well received by people who played it, they quit because of much more easily solvable issues. I mean, changing the gearing might be a PITA that can take a month or two to do right, but it's not like FFXIV 1.0 where the game just straight up sucked. Most Wildstar players who drop those quitting threads said, point blank, they want to come back if a few relatively minor issues are changed in the endgame. That's not a horrible place to be. Also, the pattern you're describing is a bit more accurate some time after launch, when everything has sort of "settled down". And it isn't necessarily true regardless, WoW's climbed to the top of the mountain and back, FFXIV died until they completely rebuilt the game and now it's doing fine, EVE Online has been steadily rising to the half million mark its entire existence, that sort of thing. It doesn't help, either, that subs =/= money necessarily. For example, EVE Online was the 6th most profitable MMORPG in terms of revenue on the planet last year, but has just over 500,000 players (with a 45k-ish concurrency at peak on their single server). Contrary to that, FFXIV:ARR has 2 million and didn't even rate in the top 10. I'm sure everyone wants Wildstar to do better. If they can change a few things, bring people back, and refill their extra servers, they'll be doing a lot better than they'd originally planned. | |} ---- Either way, it's all speculation and in all honesty, I'd rely on more basic business sense and the evidence with slower queue times, AH, pvp activity, etc. | |} ---- It's hard to judge the whole game by PVP. Exploiting in PVP matches pissed off a lot of people, so it's apparently doing particularly badly. Most of those people are on the PTR right now playing with the new fixes. | |} ---- ---- I agree, the enthusiasm for pvp has declined substantially and if it were the only indicator of population growth, I would agree with you. But on my server (rowsdower, I can't speak for others), auctions are coming back unsold, even with price cutting. Server specific events and situations are rare, etc. It seems if wildstar is growing it's really only on a select few servers, because a large amount of the playerbase has dropped off on a lot of other servers, or at least empirical evidence aside, that's how it appears. | |} ---- Evindra Dominion side isn't as big as exile, but I still run over people all the time. Last time I was in Wilderrun on Spenser, I had no issue putting five people together for the 5+ quest in a few minutes Dominion side. | |} ---- To be fair, if I dropped by the forums at all or listened to anything anyone said, I wouldn't go to Rowsdower either, even if the rest of the servers were on queues. I have a feeling it'll be the last one that recovers if the population floods back in at this rate. | |} ---- Well, Evindra is probably doing better than most because we started small and grew our community. Now people from "Ghost Town Servers" are starting to migrate en masse to us. Our level of "success" is currently coming at the expense of those folks who can't/won't transfer/reroll from the slow servers. I mean, I'm glad folks are coming here - but in the long run, folks on servers like Rowsdower might be better off moving or starting over. Sad, but true. | |} ---- and not a single person was with my alt in whitevale for the 2 hours it took me to get 8k rep or so, or at least no one that would answer me in /z. regardless, just get an exile to thayd and see the difference, its staggering | |} ---- Yea, I didn't exactly research it well, and I have two 50's here. So I guess I wait. | |} ---- Much as I hate to say this because I might get the usual"ugh no, horrible idea" thing with the reputation the idea has. I feel that a global LFG would help with situations like that, but also Whitevale is unfortunately a zone people want to burn through as fast as possible because they don't like it. Speaking for myself if someone ever needed help with a group quest I just volunteer all the time unless I'm eating or whatever and would love a way to communicate server wide with folks when/if they need help. I know global chats tend to get a bit of abuse with silly banter however I see people get a lot of assistance out of it too... | |} ---- ---- I've never seen it abused either and I actually want to use /advice and I've done it a few times to ask questions. I'm personally very ummm I guess "paranoid"(i cant think of a better word) using channels for the wrong intent. I figured I'd leave that channel for people to ask advice only such as "what does support power do!?", which I see some people do occasionally. | |} ---- ---- ---- This. Huge difference between hardcore and tedious. | |} ---- ---- I agree. I died maybe twice while leveling from lvl 1 to 50. Whole experience was more like tedious than challenging. Even the generic trash mobs have all sort of damage with telegraphs all over the place. Carbine clearly over did this just like their humor which starts to get annoying after say a 'week'. | |} ---- Been thinking about it, catching up on reading the threads, as I haven't even bothered to log into them the past couple days (so may add more to this post in quoting others). Starting to think that there's an ongoing theme. I've actually seen a good number of people complaining the game isn't hardcore... but then I see people complaining the game isn't that casual either. Think the ACTUAL observation that's more in common on both sides... is there's just an overall lack of things to do, lack of immersion, and just a general dry-ness/griny-ness that gets really dull really fast. Really thinking, especially considering the populations are dwindling faster than that of a sinking-ship... the whole hardcore/casual argument is becoming a tad more moot these days. :D Honestly, the way Wildstar is setup, the gameplay style seems more dependent on the players themselves... it's not impossible for a person to play "hardcore" if they wanted to, and it's not impossible for a person to play "casual" if they wanted to... depending on what mood I was in, or how much enthusiasm for the game I had that day, I've switched on and off doing both day in and day out... the real question is, does a person really want to, and can they keep digging up the motivation to keep doing it -- especially factoring in how long it's going to take to unlock all amps, amp points, and skill points. :unsure: EDIT: It's not to say either, that nobody likes it... obviously some do, or threads like this wouldn't even be coming up, as nobody would really care. There's still those that like the game and will continue to sign in (personally once my CREDD and/or boom-boxes run out... *anyroad*)... but would suspect by the population observations, the general overall numbers weren't as driven/taken by it for whatever reasons. The game was aimed at being a "niche" title... niche it is I guess. Indeed. I'm also having a bunch of auctions continually coming back unsold on Evindra... don't think I've had anything at all sell in weeks. One in specific was a pair of Slugthrowers (dropped off the rare spawn Excargo -- with a smidge over 1000 assault-power... I believe like 1048 AP or something). Nice blue pistols, couple slots... at one point the going price (and they'd sell, I used to sell them semi-regularly) was 1 platinum. A few weeks ago it kept coming back, so I'd put it up for less and less... 50g, then 25g, 10g, even 5g... never sold, ended up tossing it to a vendor for whatever they'd give me for it. Other than that, I've been posting a lot of crafting materials... even undercutting prices regularly, anywhere from rune-fragments to basic materials like lumber and stones... nothing seems to be selling all that much sadly. :mellow: Must be nice. I eventually ended up turning off /advice channel -- turned off /zone for a bit too, but after the populations died off and declined, /zone is actually a tad more bearable now. Most times I'd see it, it was like global-chats in most any other MMO... obnoxious, squabbling fights/arguments, conversations that had nothing to do with the game and that most wouldn't even care to chime in on, guild-invite spam, gold-spam, people either hating on the game or blatantly fanboying the game, etc... kind of semi-toxic really. :huh: Oh agreed... especially on the "humor". Most of it I can stand, but the graveyard narrator is a blatant AI-troll. For a game that's "hardcore/tedious" in difficulty... typically, when a person dies, it's not usually a funny/laughable moment... and last thing (at least for myself) that wants to be heard, is a voiceover mocking you right as you spawn... constantly. Especially if you're trying to do something hard, solo, right near a graveyard... attempt, die, voice-troll, attempt, die, voice-troll... once you've heard the graveyard narrator something like 5 times within 10-20 minutes, or more (I even have gotten to points where I verbally cuss back at the graveyard narrator, like it'll magically make it shut the hell up). It'd be quite lovely to be able to turn that off completely... or perhaps even some setting to have it chime in on a "set amount of deaths", like being able to specify it to only occur every 5th or 10th death... once in awhile to remind me it's there wouldn't be so bad. <_< | |} ---- You can send them to me. All my auctions sold. :) I'll take them off your hands. | |} ---- ---- Indeed & Agreed... it's why so many laugh and roll their eyes when they see forum posts of, "Don't like it? Leave... there's the door, nobody's stopping you". I even have a little meme I've made for Wildstar that reads, "Wildstar: Everybody that doesn't like it should pack up their junk and JUST LEAVE! ...Hey, wait, where'd everybody go!?" :lol: I mean, it is kind of mind-blowing ironic... first month and a half or so, had been a rage-storm of forum-posts telling all those that are unhappy to just leave, nobody wanted them here... the next month and a half after that, has been everybody asking where everybody went and why populations are ghost-towns, etc... rofl. :D | |} ---- You're Dominion though right? Isn't this like most MMOs, where Dominion have their own AH, and Exile have a separate AH? (Yep, my exiles are on Evindra... don't recall what server I made my Doms on... barely play on them... not that I play all that much on my exiles these days either though.) :huh: | |} ---- I play both. 3 on each faction. Been Exile side lately but I can swing by Dominion on Spenser. | |} ---- I hate to agree with Zombie... but Evindra has almost no economy. Bladeleaf on that server (example) is going for 10bronze each. On Orias, where my other toons are... it goes for between 50s - 1g each. All the time. I can't sell anything on Evindra for the life of me. (Edit: Dominion side) I'm only still playing, because of the people, but at some point... even that won't be enough to keep me paying. | |} ---- I can't blame people for not knowing how to AH. A lot of things get sold for beneath vendor pricing. I spent an hour yesterday looking for those things, buying them off the AH, and vendoring them. Made bank :D | |} ---- Please don't assume crap about me. I can use the AH just fine, thank you. I have no problems with selling anything on Orias. Also, not everyone wants to spend their playtime, flipping AH items. Some people enjoy that, other's don't. If I want to make cash, then I will jump into my harvesting circle, where I can, usually, generate about a plat an hour and a half, if I really want it. There is just no economy, it has nothing to do with something being "too damn stupid" to know how to use the thing. I can hop on Orias and see some herbs going for over a gold each. I do the same search on Evindra and see either 0 items of the same type listed, or there are few there at all, and only going for a few bronze. That is a fact. It has nothing to do with "not being able to AH." :rolleyes: | |} ---- What made you think I was talking about you? Are you selling items for beneath the vendor price? | |} ---- ---- I obviously wasn't talking about you, Ael. | |} ---- The current state of the servers strongly indicates you are indeed wrong. Nope, dominion and exiles share the same AH/CX | |} ---- Woah, calm down Ael. Doesn't look like Vic was talking about you, but the AH/CX and server economies in general. The sever economies are beginning to equilibrate to the serious farmers / crafters. They tend to focus on certain commodities and push them over ones they don't feel are worth their effort (commodities they feel don't warrant their time with their potential RoI). Orias has a good amount of power crafters, so parts of our economy are pretty good (some are not). Population has less to do with the economy at this point than does the specific crafters / farmers on your server. | |} ---- This is actually true. I know I'm personally responsible for a few price hikes since I rerolled on another server a few weeks ago. ;) @Ael: Come on, Vic really isn't someone who loves to dish out "snide remarks". I don't think anything was meant to be insulting/belittling here. ;>_> | |} ---- Yeah, I checked. Nobody on Exile side on Evindra was giving me an opportunity today. You've got to watch it, because some people got wise to my antics. They like to have one or more items below price, but then the next bunch are above. I tend to check the price of a stack of 20, see if it's beneath what I can vendor it for, and if it is, I buy it and either flip it or sell it to the vendor. It's good to do if you're selling your own commodities (and commodities are where it's at in this game, it seems). If you see your competition below the vendor price, click over and see how much you can buy and resell for. I played EVE though. YMMV. This might not be worth the gold you make if you aren't entertained by checking prices. The most important thing is how quick gear gets replaced. The only piece of gear I ever bought for a character was a set of pistols for my Spellslinger. Replaced them in two levels when I got a set of purples from an adventure. You can almost always make more cash by salvaging the gear and reselling it. I don't think that's how Carbine intended it, but with so many people through to 50 and not leveling alts, there's no market for a lot of sub-30 weapons. Armor is better than weapons, of course, since you can fill more slots. Luckily, my weaponsmith (Seeger) mostly makes swords for himself and the odd guildie. I tend to break the weapons I make down after making them and sell the commodities, which almost always sell better. It means you can advance through the grind using rough cores and use refined only when you know you've got a buyer/user. Which, by the way, if anyone needs weapons on Evindra Exile side, I gotta business... | |} ---- Why do you say "Exile side" though if the CX is cross-faction? :huh: | |} ---- I wasn't aware it was cross faction. TBH, I never checked :( I just sold stuff and bought stuff. I didn't know we were trading with the filthy name of other faction here. | |} ---- Yep. I'm guessing the CX is run with Protostar as an intermediary (where do you think all those auction/CX fees go?), and they just dooooon't care. They'd even trade with the Entity. ...for profit. | |} ---- ...for a limited time only! Since he'll kill everything. | |} ---- Woah woah woah. You can actually buy stacks of 20? Every time I go that high, I get a message telling me that it can't fill my order, along with some bullshit about maybe someone bought it right before me. The CX buying process is maddening. | |} ---- A thousand times yes! | |} ---- It depends. Usually, yes. I kind of think there's a threshold in place, because I do get that message and it IS annoying. However, it also helpfully points out how much it will cost, and it doesn't always match up with the price of the cheapest x the number that I've seen. I always assumed it was built to handle buyouts like that, but they never implemented it correctly. Anyone with more knowledge on the subject can feel free to correct me. I never turn down new game knowledge! :) | |} ---- I and my characters' bank accounts would profusely thank anyone with a good workaround for easily finding that magic stack number. | |} ---- Use Buy Orders. Buy Now relies on others having placed X quantity of Y item at Z price in their Sell Orders. | |} ---- ^ | |} ---- If there aren't enough of the item listed below the stack amount you are trying to buy it will give you that message. you can up your buy price until enough listed items fall at or below it to buy a larger stack. | |} ---- ---- If the price is 1g 73s for something x 1, type in 2g as your buying price when you want 20, and it will buy 20 up to that price (if available). | |} ---- i concur, good times | |} ---- You have to adjust the minimum price in the buy now window Lets say you want to buy 100 of an item...you search for that item in the buy now and the price defaults to 5silver per unit. The first 20 items are selling for 4 silver, the next 20 are selling for 4.5 silver, the next 60 items are selling for 6 silver. But you see you wont know those individual prices because there is no display for it. If you try to buy 100 of that item you will get the error message. If you lower the quantity to 50 you will still see the error message. But once you lower the quantity to 40 you will get a successful purchase because you have just bought the stack of 20 for 4.5 silver each and the stack of 20 for 4.5 silver each. The stack of 60 that is priced at 6 silver each is what is causing the error. So lets say that instead you put the quantity at 100 but you change the minimum price from 5 silver to 7 silver. Once you do that then you will successfuly purchase a full stack of 100 of that item. You bought the 20 stack at 4.5 silver each, the 20 stack at 4.5 silver each and the 60 stack at 6 silver each. You were able to buy all 100 of them because you raised how much you were willing to pay per unit from 5 silver up to 7 silver. make sense? | |} ---- Oh I understand how it works, and also thanks to everyone else for the advice. It's just really frustrating, and I wanted to vent. Also, what you're suggesting is still a guessing game. What happens if I put in 7s and there are only 99 selling up to that price? I get the same asinine message telling me that "hurr durr durr somebody bought em all, stupid!" The fix here is to have the CX let us buy however many of x good are selling at the price that we want to pay. Say I put in an order for 100 widgets at 4.5s, and there are only 76 selling for 4.5s. LET ME BUY THE 76 WIDGETS! Then tell me I only bought 76! I don't want to guess at what magic price/number combo I need to buy a stack. Done venting! Buy orders remain the way to go. | |} ---- ---- ---- well our housing zone is very active, our cities however are meh, hopefully we can get more ppl to join ;) | |} ---- Or, since the housing is technically accessible through the cities, allow the housing zones to share Zone chat with the cities. | |} ---- The whole situation is ironic. Fans are quick to flame and make snide comments when someone is quitting. After few months same people would be begging for server merges due to lack of players or would be begging the game companies to take some steps in order to boost the population. Same story on forums of every MMO and yet it is as if people never learn. Every time someone quits means one less person for you to group with and one less dollar for future development. | |} ---- This is a good idea and i'm not sure why they cut off zone chats as much as possible, further fragmenting the playerbase :( | |} ----